yovanipokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver Conference
The Johto League Silver Conference Victory Tournament, better known as simply the Silver Conference (Japanese: シロガネ大会 Shirogane Conference) is the Johto League general championship competition. The conference is held annually in Silver Town, located at the base of Mt. Silver. Competing Trainers are housed in a giant Pokémon Center in the Athlete's Village. All Trainers have a page set up online with a list of their Pokémon. Yovani along with other trainers have all competed in the Silver Conference. Most of them (Yovani included), competed in March of 2009. Tradition Opening ceremony The Silver Conference begins with the the passing of the ceremonial torch lit with Ho-Oh's Sacred Flame. The opening ceremony is so important to the conference that the competition could not be held without it. The legend According to legend, the site of the Silver Conference was once the setting for a great war. People fought hard and left the area a war-ravaged place. Both the land and the Pokémon in the area suffered from the humans' hostility and carelessness. Ho-Oh appeared and used its Sacred Flame to burn life back into the place. Ho-Oh returned things to normal, but one tree continued to burn, serving as a reminder of the event. The fire from that tree was taken and placed in a shrine on Mt. Silver. Competition Rounds The competitions of the Silver Conference are divided into three different parts: pre-screening qualifying rounds, semi-finals, and the finals. A digital spinner randomly decides which Trainer will battle first. The Pokemon used during the match must be decided before the match and entered into the computer system. Screening The competition begins with the Athlete's Greeting. The registered trainers are screened at the assigned courts. Most of the lower-skilled trainer are easily eliminated during the three rounds of one-on-one battling. Trainers are then judged by their battling abilty, so a Trainer will still be able to move on to the semi-finals even if he or she has lost the battle. The best 48 trainers move on to the semi-finals. Semi-finals A point system is used in the semi-finals. The 48 trainers then split into 16 groups of 3, each group known as a block , then participates in a round-robin tournament in three-on-three matches. Three battle points are then awarded for every win, one point for every draw, and no points for a loss. The trainer in each block with the most points, then moves on to the final rounds. If there is a tie, another point system is held. Final Rounds After a day of no battling, the final battles are held in the Silver Stadium with the battlefields rotating, for each battle. Each trainer fights sudden death in a full battle (six-on-six). After a Trainer's first three Pokemon are defeated, there is a switch to the next battle. Losing trainers are eliminated and winning trainers continue the battle until a League Champion is determined. Trainers who have participated in the Silver Conference The following known Trainers have competed in only the screening rounds of the Silver Conference: *'Ariel' of Ecruteak City. He uses Quagsire, Heracross, and Golbat. *'Trent' of Cherrygrove City. He uses Growlithe, Persian, and Umbreon. *'Cameron'. She uses Smeargle, Jigglypuff, and Girafarig. The following known Trainers have competed in just the preliminary rounds of the Silver Conference: *'Jesse' of Mahogany Town. He uses Starmie, Ursaring, and Slugma. (Block C) *'Tammy '''of New Bark Town. He uses Typhlosion, Electabuzz, and Primeape. (Block F) *'Jeremiah. He uses Ambipom, Nidoking, and Victreebel, (Block F) *'Nichole. '''She uses Steelix, Illumise, and Arbok. (Block F) *'Aaron of Azalea Town. He uses Ledian, Graveler, and Bibarel. (Block G) *'Chris '''of Madidi City. He uses Slowbro, Pidgeot, and Pidgeotto. (Block N) *'Lisa of Madidi City. She uses Jumpluff, Shelgon, and Ivysaur. (Block P) The following known Trainers have competed in the final rounds of the Silver Conference: *'Rosie Ann '''of Cinnabar Island. She used Togetic, Sunflora, Furret, Golduck, Machoke, and Magmortar. *'Drew 'of Chalkin Crown Town. He uses Tyranitar, Alakazam, Pineco, Seaking, Gengar, and Sneasel. *'Jasmine of Blackthorn City. She uses Venomath, Tangrowth, Lickilicky, Vaporeon, and two Mareeps. *'Blake' of Cianwood City. He uses Dragonite, Typhlosion, Charizard, Crobat, Seadra, and Hitmontop. *'''Yovani '''of Olivine City. He uses Feraligatr, Ampharos, Arcanine, Cubone, Donphan, and Togekiss. Category:Competitions